Mario kart 9
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: The ultimate Mario kart is on
1. Ch 1 Feather cup: Mute city

Ch 1 Feather cup: Mute city

Racer : Tanooki Mario,Sapphire Rosalina,Cat Peach,Villager,Isabelle,Dry Bowser,Zero Suit Samus,Madison Star,Skyler Star,Link,Princess Zelda,Princess Daisy

Cups : Feather cup,Triforce cup,Bell cup,Crossing cup,She'll cup,Banana cup,Egg cup,Leaf cup

Ch 1 Feather cup: Mute city

"Hello! And welcome to the ninth annual Mario Kart grand Prix! I am your host, Lakitu to provide all the juicy action on this Grand

Prix! And right next to me is the lovely Princess Amber!"

"Hello Lakitu! I am so excited to see everyone driving on these crazy courses that includes anti gravity and other crazy things!" Amber smiled.

"The Princess is right, we got ourselves anti gravity on some of these courses and I can't wait to see them in action!" Lakitu exclaimed. "But that's not all! Not only do we have Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, Link,Wario, Princess Daisy, and Dry Bowser, for the first time ever, we got racers from around the worlds! Care to do the honors, Lady Palutena?"

"Sure! Our Two racer is Madison Star and Skyler Star ! Thanks to their Mother Rosalina, their car can not only transform into many things, it can now change into anti gravity!

It's going to be exciting seeing Mario and Rosalina two daughter race toady ." Amber said.

"It sure will be. Our next racer is Princess Zelda! Who knew that they had a go kart track right behind her castle? That's insane! Forget about Epona, we got ourselves a

princess riding on a chariot made by metallic ponies! That's crazy...considering Hyrule isn't all technological..." Lakitu said.

"Our next racer is Sapphire Rosalina!" Palutena smiled. "Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach built a very own race track so Sapphire Rosalina can practice on it. Sapphire Rosalina kart is the Circuit special.

Anyways, our next racer is she has a nature version of a bike outfit. Leaves, trees...and yet, she still looks sexy in that outfit...I'm predicting major nosebleeds from Villager."

"Easy Lakitu." Amber giggled. "Our next racer is Villager and he has fire pinstripes on the sides of his car and a very fiery nitro boost! I'd

hate to be whoever who behind him

"Our last racer is...holy crap...it's Samus...in her zero suit...DRIVING THE BLUE FALCON !" Lakitu exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh dear..." Amber sighed. "Anyways, that's all of our racers for this grand prix The Feather cup. Our first race is Mute City."

"Oh yes...where it will all start. Let's get this race STARTED!" Lakitu exclaimed. "Racers...to the starting line!"

"Oh great, Angel wings and the Devil hunter...just who I needed..." Dry Bowser muttered as they were at the starting line.

"Again with the Angel wings? Ugh..." Skyler sighed.

"Don't let him get to you Skyler." Madison said. "Let's just focus on the race."

" why do Dad invite Dry Bowser to racing?" Madison asked.

"Well...the thing is..." Skyler tried to say, but a Lakitu with a street light came above them.

"On your mark!" He said as everyone revved up their engines. "Get set..." Everyone gripped the steering wheels and handles. "GO!"

"Our 13 racers are off! Look at them go!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Tanooki Mario ran through an item box and a banana peel appeared on his hand. "Well in that case..." He smirked and threw it in front of him.

"WHOA!" Skyler yelled as he steered out of the way.

"MAMA MIA!" Madison yelled, driving around it.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Dry Bowser yelled as he slipped on the banana peel and tried to gain control but he slammed into a wall.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Amber exclaimed. "It looks like Isabelle and Samus are neck and neck for first place and Villager is right behind them!"

"Don't look at their butts...don't look at their butts..." Villager told himself, and then a Blooper came down on them and squirted ink on them. "AGH! MY EYES!" Villager yelled.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Isabelle yelled, colliding into Samus.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEERING!" Samus yelled at her, but her eyes were covered with ink.

Sapphire Rosalina sped right past them, not even covered in ink. "See ya!" He said as they got to the Anti Gravity part. "Oh sweet..." She smiled.

"What's this?! Does Madison have what I THINK she has?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Lakitu said.

"TAKE THIS!" Madison yelled, throwing the infamous blue shell right at them, as it also collided into Skyler, Zelda, and Tanooki Mario.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Zelda yelled at her after he recovered.

Sapphire Rosalina looked behind, seeing the Blue Shell catching up. "I don't think so." She smirked, as she ran over an item box...and a coin popped out. "...You gotta be kidding me." She muttered. Boom.

Isabelle drove right past Sapphire Rosalina as she started to drift. "Heheh, so long, slow poke!" She waved.

"Slow poke? I don't think so." Sapphire Rosalina said, running over another item Box and holding a golden mushroom as she quickly boosted towards Viridi.

Cat Peach had the Crazy Nine item and she smirked. "Bombs away!" She exclaimed as she threw it towards Isabelle.

"WHOA!" Isabelle yelled and quickly drifting around it.

"OH CRAP!" Sapphire Rosalina yelled as the Bob-omb walked straight to her and it exploded.

"Ouch, Sapphire is having a rough time out there." Amber said.

"Ah, this is only the first lap. She'll catch up." Lakitu said.

Villager drifted a corner as he was right next to Isabelle. "See you at the finish line!" He smirked as he had a mushroom and boosted.

"Oh I see how it is." Isabelle smirked.

"The racers are now in their second lap and boy, it's getting epic!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"See how you like this Red shell." Daisy smirked, throwing it right at Tanooki Mario.

"OW!" Tanooki Mario yelled. "I should've saved that green shell that I threw at Cat Peach!" He exclaimed.

Cat Peach drifted the corner, as the green shell hit the wall and hit Zelda who just so happened to pass Tanooki Mario. "OW!" She yelled.

"It seems Dry Bowser is in last place...BUT HE'S PULLING OUT A BULLET BILL! THIS MEANS TROUBLE!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"OW!" Madison yelled, while holding a green shell. "Well let's see how you like THIS!" She yelled, throwing it to Dry Bowser.

Sapphire Rosalina and Skyler were in third and fourth place, behind Villager and Isabelle, but they were glaring at each other. "Out of my way, Angel breath." Sapphire Rosalina said, bumping into Skyler.

"Oh yeah?" Skyler smirked, as he moved far and slammed into Sapphire, which knocked him to a wall.

"Oh! That's gotta suck for Sapphire!" Amber exclaimed.

"Time to get into first place." Skyler smirked, as she pushed a button, her nitro boosters coming out and blasting her way into first, unfortunately, Madison and Daisy were right

behind her.

"YOOOOW!" Madison yelled, coughing out smoke while Daisy just simply blinked through the smoke.

"COMING THROUGH!" Skyler yelled, driving past Villager and Isabelle...and the flames touching the both of them.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Villager yelled, coughing out smoke while Isabelle blinked through the smoke.

"That bastard..." Isabelle muttered, grabbing a mushroom from an Item Box and boosting her way towards Skyler.

"Our racers are now on the final lap! I don't know who's going to win but I am NOT trusting Madison's Bullet Bill."

"Heheheh..." Madison smirked and turned into a Bullet Bill, blasting his way through Dry Bowser, Daisy, Zelda and Samus.

Villager struggled his way back to second place, passing Isabelle and catching up to Skyler, and then grabbing an item box as it's the Boomerang Flower. "Oh yeah!" He smirked as

he threw it.

The boomerang zipped past Skyler. "Ha! You call that aiming?" She asked, as Skyler wasn't paying attention and the boomerang came back and slammed into her. "OW!" She

yelled.

"Eyes on the road!" Villager taunted as he drove past her and Isabelle catching up to him.

"Why I oughta." Skyler muttered.

"Why is it always the last lap that's always the most epic and intense?" Lakitu asked.

"I have no clue." Amber said.

Villager drove over the gap, as his glider came out, revealing Super Glider as his glider. "Oh yeah! This is smooth sailing!" He smiled.

"Villager is in the lead and near the finish line! But Isabelle and Skyler are quickly gaining on him!" Lakitu exclaimed. "I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF!"

"I don't know who's going to win, but those three are neck and neck!" Amber exclaimed excitedly.

"HERE WE GO!" Villager yelled as he started to floor it, but Isabelle and Skyler had the same idea and floored it as well as the three crossed the finish line.

"It's a photo finish! Who the heck won?!" Lakitu exclaimed as everyone else stopped at the finish line.

The screen at the city showed that Skyler inched a little farther than Villager while Isabelle accidentally let go of the accelerator. "Ah, so Skyler's first place, Villager's in second and

Isabelle's in third!" Palutena exclaimed.

While Madison in fourth, Cat Peach's in fifth, Link's in sixth, Princess Daisy is in seventh, Sapphire Rosalina is in eighth, Zelda's in ninth, Dry Bowser is in tenth, Wario is in eleventh, Samus is in twelfth and Tanooki Mario is in last place." Lakitu said. "This will be quite the Feather Cup."

"Yes it will." Amber said. "And we'll see you next time in Dragon Driftway


	2. Ch 2 Feather cup: Dragon Driftway

Ch 2 Feather cup Dragon Driftway

Racer : Sapphire Rosalina,Princess Daisy,Madison Star,Zero Suit Samus,Skyler Star,Wario,Link,Princess Zelda,Tanooki Mario,Dry Bowser,Cat Peach,Villager, Isabelle

Cup: Feather cup,Triforce cup,Bell cup,Crossing cup,Banana cup,Shell cup,Egg cup,Leaf cup

Ch 2 Dragon Driftway

"Welcome back to the Nintht annual Mario Kart Grand Prix!" Lakitu exclaimed. "So far, Skyler is in first, Villager's in second and

Isabelle is in third place!"

"Yes, and Madison's in fourth, followed by Cat Peach, Link, Daisy, Sapphire Rosalina, Zelda, Dry Bowser, Wario, Pea, Samus, and

finally...Tanooki Mario." Amber said.

"Good LORD, that was one hell of a start of the Grand Prix!" Lakitu said. "I mean, it was INTENSE!"

"No kidding, and I predict it's going to get more epic from here!" Amber smiled.

"Indeed! And here we are in the Dragon Driftway! I have a feeling a certain Cat is going to have a horrible time considering her luck ." Amber said.

"Oh, I remember those moments. Does anyone have a video of her battling Meowser?" He asked, as the screen above the showed Cat Peach's battle with Meowser.

"Ah...she was struggling...and look, there she is trying to hit him with the POW Block but Meowser breath at her!"

It then showed Cat Peach battling Meowser and then destroying Meowser and his clone, then saving . "HAHAHAHA! I'll never get tired of that." Lakitu smiled.

At the starting line, Marisa had a tick mark on her forehead while Dry Bowser was just laughing at her. "HAHAHAHA! OH THAT'S PRICELESS!"

"Madison, remind me to kill Lakitu when this Grand Prix is over." Cat Peach said.

"Got it." Madison nodded.

"I'd show more of her mishaps with Double Meowser, but I have this feeling I'm going to get a Lightning cloud to the face." Lakitu said. "Anyways, let's start the race!"

Everyone revved up their engines, gripping their steering wheels. "GO!" A Lakitu ordered.

"And their off!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Sapphire Rosalina ran through an item box and held out a Blue Shell. "So soon?" She wondered before shrugging and then throwing it at Skyler, but the blue shell hit Daisy, Link and

Cat Peach first.

"Hey!" Cat Peach exclaimed.

Skyler had a Super Horn out and looked at the Blue Shell. "I don't think so." She smirked and used it, not only destroying the blue shell, but knocking Villager and Isabelle away.

"Why I oughta..." Isabelle said as they both chased after her.

"Oh no..." Cat Peach said, looking at the Sharp turn in horror.

Daisy was driving next to Cat Peach. "You can perform a inside drift , can't you?"

"I hope so..." Cat Peach muttered as they all perform drift.

Dry Bowser looked to see Madison speeding by. "Later!" Madison waved to them as she made her way to first place.

"I DON'T THINK SO, Devils hunter!" Skyler yelled, throwing a red shell after she got out of the Dragon.

Madison noticed this and as soon as she hit an item box, the red shell hit her. "Ow!" She exclaimed and a banana peel appeared in her hand. "Oh, I'll get you for this." She said.

Cat Peach looked at the other winding part of the course, as her eye twitched. "Ugh, again?" She sighed.

Zelda sweatdropped at this. "I hope I can take this turn ." She said as they all toke the winding turn again...and Samus speeding past them.

"Here's a little present for you." Samus said, dropping the banana peel in the road...and it landed right in front of Madison.

Madison's eyes widened as she slipped on it and lost control, slamming into a wall.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Amber exclaimed.

"She doesn't have much time left...she's running out of time and I'm pretty sure slamming into the wall used up a lot." Lakitu said.

Madison was in last place as she struggled to get out of there, eventually, she got out of there and was way behind. "Damnit..." She said and drove off, picking up a Bullet Bill

and taking off.

"Everyone is in their second lap, with Madison struggling to catch up. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Lakitu said.

"Samus can be very sneaky sometimes." Amber said.

"Yep." Lakitu nodded.

Samus was currently in the lead while Cat Peach was in second place and Wario was in ran through an item box and was holding a lightning bolt. "Sweet." He said and

used it, as the trio...and Skyler and Samus in front of him got hit with lightning.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Seamus yelled as Villager and the other racers sped right past them, and then she grew back to normal and seeing Madison behind him. "Oh...she's struggling..."

Link raised an eyebrow and noticed. "Oh dear...I think it was that banana peel." She said.

Cat Peach came out of the winding turn again. "I hate this." She muttered.

Zelda held a blue shell, as she aimed it at Samus. "Let's see how Space girl thinks of this." She said and threw it before she she made contact in the ramp.

Samus looked behind, as the Blue Shell went right towards her. "Just my luck..." he muttered. BOOM! Everyone sped past her.

Madison went to the turn again and then picked up an item box, as it was a lightning bolt, she smirked and used it.

"OOOOOW!" Samus yelled, as he looked down and saw Madison speeding past everyone. "Well played..." She said as she grew back up and chased after her.

"Everyone is in their Final Lap! It's getting exciting but why the hell is Zelda slowing down?" Amber asked.

"What the heck..." Zelda wondered as the metal horses stopped, and her chariot came to a halt. "Huh?" She wondered as everyone sped past her. She got out of the chariot

and looked at it. There was rust everywhere, as she sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

"Oh, looks like Zelda is in a situation, tough luck considering she was doing so well." Lakitu said. "She might need some oil for this."

A Koopa Paratroopers came flying down and gave Zelda oil. "Thanks." She said and began pouring it on all the rusty spots.

Madison was currently in the lead, but Samus was catching up to her, as Madison noticed this when she got out of the winding turn. "I don't think

so, bounty hunter." She said.

"I'd love to see you try first place, Madison." Samus told her as they got in the turn again.

Suddenly, Skyler was catching up to them with a Golden Mushroom. "What?!" Samus exclaimed in shock.

Skyler looked up at Samus, waving at her and speeding past both her and Madison, and then she launched out of the ramp, and glided her way towards the finish line, the glider

happened to be the Grand Star glider.

"This is looking close, folks! Skyler, Madison and Samus are fighting for first place and I am pleasantly shocked to see Madison making a huge comeback!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Will it be Skyler? Madison? Or Samus? This is INTENSE folks!" Amber exclaimed.

Skyler went over the finish line first, then Samus and then Madison. "SKYLER WON THIS RACE!" Amber yelled excitedly.

"In fourth place, we have Wario, then in fifth we got Dry Bowser, Isabelle in sixth, Villager in seventh, Daisy is eighth, Sapphire Rosalina in ninth, Link in tenth, Cat Peach in eleventh, Tanooki Mario in

twelfth, and Zelda in last place." Lakitu said.

"This has been quite the race, never thought Madison would make one hell of a comeback." Amber said.

"Indeed, I'm still shocked by that." Lakitu nodded. "Anyways, we'll see you next time in Sweet Sweet Canyon!"


	3. Ch 3 Feather Cup : Sweet Sweet Canyon

Ch 1 Feather cup: Sweet Sweet Canyon

Racer : Tanooki Mario,Sapphire Rosalina,Cat Peach,Villager,Isabelle,Dry Bowser,Zero Suit Samus,Madison Star,Skyler Star,Link,Princess Zelda,Princess Daisy

Cups : Feather cup,Triforce cup,Bell cup,Crossing cup,She'll cup,Banana cup,Egg cup,Leaf cup

Ch 1 Feather cup: Sweet Sweet Canyon

"Welcome back to the ninth annual Mario Kart Grand Prix! As of right now we have Skyler in first, Samus in second and

Madison in third place." Princess Amber said.

"While Wario is in fourth, followed by Dry Bowser, Isabelle, Villager, Princess Daisy Sapphire Rosalina, Link, Cat Peach, Tanooki Mario, and finally Zelda." Lakitu said.

"So what surprised you when we were at Dragon Driftway?" Princess Amber asked.

"Are you kidding? It was Madison making a huge comeback! That was insane if you ask me! No one was expecting Madison to make a hell of a comeback!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"No kidding, can we have a look at that replay?" Amber asked as the screen popped up on an ice cream cone in front of the racers. "Just look at that, the items were in

her favor." She said.

"If it wasn't for a Bullet Bill and a lightning bolt, Madison wouldn't be in third place at all." Lakitu nodded.

"Anyways, here we are in Sweet Sweet Canyon...and boy, I'm getting hungry just looking at all the tasty goodness." Amber said.

"So am I...i'm just glad Kirby and Isabel Verducci aren't here or else this wouldn't be called Sweet Sweet Canyon at all." Lakitu said, and then hearing everyone revving up their

engines. "Oh! They seem to be starting." He smiled.

"GO!" The other Lakitu ordered as everyone drove off.

"And their off!" Princess Amber exclaimed.

"TAKE THIS!" Cat Peach yelled, throwing a green shell at Madison, but Madison drifted through a curve as it bounced and hit Skyler.

"OW!" Skyler yelled as Samus, Madison, Cat Peach, Zelda and Tanooki Mario drove past him. "I should've used that banana peel." She said as she tossed it behind her...right where Tanooki Mario was.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Daisy yelled, slamming into Madison's ATV.

"MAMA MIA!" Madison yelled, as they both slammed into a wall.

"Oh! That's GOTTA hurt!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'd hate to be those two." Lakitu said.

Daisy ran through an item box and a blue shell appeared, seeing Wario in first place. "Heheh..." She smirked and threw it, which hit Madison and Dry Bowser as well.

"OH COME ON! YOU JUST SCRATCHED MY RIDE UP!" Dry Bowser yelled.

"You're worried about your own ride? You're an ape!" Madison exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Dry Bowser said, as Madison rolled her eyes.

Wario had a Super Horn out and noticed the Blue Shell. "I don't think so." He smirked, but before he used it...it disappeared. "OH COME ON!" BOOM! And unfortunately,

Link and Samus were caught in the blast as well.

"That timing right there..." Lakitu chuckled.

"BULLSEYE!" Daisy yelled, fist pumping.

Samus ran through an item box and a Piranha Plant appeared in front of her bike. "Whoa..." She said, as Daisy sped past her and the Piranha Plant bit her.

"OW!" Daisy yelled.

"Not today, Daisy!" Samus exclaimed, and then seeing it getting fried by Sapphire Rosalina. "HEY!"

"That thing bit my arm, I retaliated." Sapphire Rosalina said and then slamming into her.

"Ugh, we have to go through more water?" Madison asked, and then sighed. "Well...at least it's not like Water Park." She said and drove under it, while Samus was right behind

her and she pulled into first place.

Madison got out of the water and glared at Samus. "That Bounty Hunter is getting on my nerves." She said, grabbing an item box and a red shell landed on her hand. "Oh yeah..."

She smirked and threw it.

Before Samus could go into her second lap, the Red Shell hit Samus. "Oh come on!" Samus exclaimed as Madison drove past him.

"Everyone is at their second lap and it seems there's a rivalry between Marisa and Sonic." Lakitu said.

"Better than Madison and Skyler, right?" Palutena smiled.

"Oh boy...there'd be lots of bloodshed on this race..." Lakitu muttered. "...But then again, it'd be epic."

Isabelle drifted a corner and she was next to Villager. "Don't even think about it, Isabelle." Villager said, holding a green shell.

"Why would you harm your girlfriend with that?" Isabelle asked, pretending to be hurt and sad.

Villager's eye twitched as he looked away. "DAMNIT ISABELLE!" He yelled.

Sometimes you're just too easy!" Isabelle giggled as she drove past him.

"And that's why I love yo " Villager stopped his sentence abrupty as she looked at Isabelle from behind...and then a nosebleed.

"What the?!" Cat Peach exclaimed as she was behind him and drove around it. "What is that, blood?" She wondered, looking at Villager and then further ahead, Isabelle. "...I have

never seen a perverted villager in my life..." She muttered.

"And there's the nosebleed!" Lakitu laughed. "And it seems Daisy is slipping on it."

"WHAT KIND OF CANDY IS THIS?!" Daisy yelled, driving out of control and slamming into Dry Bowser.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Dry Bowser yelled.

Isabelle drove through an item box and pulled out a lightning bolt. "Heheh...nice." She said, noticing Sapphire Rosalina, Madison, Samus, Skyler, Wario and Zelda in front of her. "TAKE THIS!"

She yelled, as lightning shot down on them.

"OW!" Samus yelled as he was on the water again and then Isabelle sped past Samus .

"They're heading into their last lap and Isabelle is in the lead." Amber said.

Skyler had a Golden Mushroom and sped right past the others, getting close to Isabelle.

"Wait, is that blood?" Isabelle wondered and then smiled. "I knew Villager couldn't resist." She laughed and drove around it...unfortunately Skyler drove right on it.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Skyler yelled, trying to gain control but slammed into the wall.

"Oh! So much for that Golden Mushroom!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Villager looked at his own blood after he snapped out of it. "Well that's embarrassing." He sweatdropped and then drove through an item box, a blue shell appearing on his hand.

"Here's what I think of that cheap trick, Isabelle." He said, but before he through it, Daisy ran right through him with an invincibility star. "OW!"

"So that's what it does..." Daisy said as she laughed and drove off, and right through the water.

"I don't think so." Villager said, throwing the Blue shell.

"Isabelle's in first place with Skyler right next to her and Daisy catching up! BUT WAIT! A BLUE SHELL HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Lakitu exclaimed.

Daisy looked behind her and screeched to a halt, as the blue shell went past her and exploded on Isabelle, taking Skyler with it. "Heh..." Daisy smirked and drove off,

crossing the Finish Line with Villager in second and Sapphire Rosalina in third.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! Daisy MADE IT TO FIRST PLACE WITH Villager IN SECOND AND Sapphire Rosalina IN THIRD!" Amber yelled.

"With Isabelle in fourth, Skyler in fifth, Wario in sixth, Samus in seventh, Link in eighth, Cat Peach in ninth, Dry Bowser in tenth, Madison in eleventh, Zero in twelfth, and Tanooki Mario in last

place." Lakitu said.

"This grand prix is only the beginning of what's to come and we'll see you next time at Mario Kart Stadium!" Amber said.


	4. Ch 4 Feather cup: Mario Kart Stadium

Ch 4 Feather cup: Mario Kart Stadium

Racer : Tanooki Mario,Sapphire Rosalina,Cat Peach,Villager,Isabelle,Dry Bowser,Zero Suit Samus,Madison Star,Skyler Star,Link,Princess Zelda,Princess Daisy,Wario

Cups : Feather cup,Triforce cup,Bell cup,Crossing cup,She'll cup,Banana cup,Egg cup,Leaf cup

Ch 4 Feather cup: Mario Kart Stadium

"Welcome back to the Grand Prix!" Lakitu waved. "So far, we got Daisy in first place, Villager in second and Sapphire Rosalina in third

place."

"Not only that, but Isabelle in fourth , followed by Skyler in fifth, Wario in sixth, Samus in seventh, Link in eighth, Cat Peach in ninth, Dry Bowser in tenth, Madison in eleventh, Zero in twelfth, and Tanooki Mario in last in last place." Amber said.

"That's right and man, that last race was INSANE!" Lakitu said.

"You say that all the time." Amber said.

"Well it's true though. Can we get a replay of Villager's major nosebleed?" Lakitu asked, as the screen popped up in front of the racers. "Look at that Villager, all innocent...and then

BAM! Major nosebleed looking at Isabelle."

"Can you blame him? He's all cute next to Isabelle so I think it's adorable." Amber giggled.

Villager sweatdropped at this, and heard Isabelle giggling. "Man, if they show this at the Smash Mansion, Ike and Captain Falcon will never let me hear the end of it." He muttered.

"A perverted villager...that's new." Madison said.

"OH I AM GOING TO SHOW THIS TO Our Mom and Dad!" Skyler laughed.

Villager sighed. "Great...just...great."

"Anyways...LET'S GET THIS RACE STARTED!" Lakitu yelled.

Everyone revved up their engines and then took off after the Lakitu gave them the signal. "And their off!" Amber exclaimed.

Daisy drifted a corner and dropped a banana peel right behind her, in front of Skyler. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Skyler yelled, as she drove off the cliff, luckily a Lakitu

caught her as Lakitu pulled her back on the track.

Skyler ran through an item box and a banana peel appeared on her hand. "Well in that case..." She smirked and threw it in front of him.

"WHOA!" Tanooki Mario yelled as he steered out of the way.

"MAMA MIA!" Madison yelled, driving around it.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Dry Bowser yelled as he slipped on the banana peel and tried to gain control but he slammed into a wall.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Amber exclaimed. "It looks like Isabelle and Zero Suit Samus are neck and neck for first place and Villager is right behind them!"

"Don't look at their butts...don't look at their butts..." Villager told himself, and then a Blooper came down on them and squirted ink on them. "AGH! MY EYES!" Pit yelled.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Isabelle yelled, colliding into Zero Suit Samus.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEERING!" Zero Suit Samus yelled at her, but her eyes were covered with ink.

Skyler sped right past them, not even covered in ink. "See ya!" He said as they got to the Anti Gravity part. "Oh sweet..." She smiled.

"What's this?! Does Sapphire Rosalina have what I THINK she has?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Lakitu said.

"TAKE THIS!" Skyler yelled, throwing the infamous blue shell right at them, as it also collided into Cat Peach, Zelda, and Tanooki Mario.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Cat Peach yelled at her after she recovered.

Skyler looked behind, seeing the Blue Shell catching up. "I don't think so." She smirked, as she ran over an item box...and a coin popped out. "...You gotta be kidding me." She muttered. Boom.

Isabelle drove right past Skyler as she started to drift. "Heheh, so long, slow poke!" She waved.

"Slow poke? I don't think so." Skyler said, running over another item Box and holding a golden mushroom as he quickly boosted towards Isabelle.

Dry Bowser had the Crazy Eight item and he smirked. "Bombs away!" He exclaimed as he threw it towards Isabelle.

"WHOA!" Isabelle yelled and quickly drifting around it.

"OH CRAP!" Skyler yelled as the Bob omb walked straight to him and it exploded.

"Ouch, Skyler is having a rough time out there." Amber said.

"Ah, this is only the first lap. He'll catch up." Lakitu said.

Villager drifted a corner as he was right next to Isabelle. "See you at the finish line!" He smirked as he had a mushroom and boosted.

"Oh I see how it is." Isabelle smirked.

"The racers are now in their second lap and boy, it's getting epic!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"See how you like this Red shell." Daisy smirked, throwing it right at Zero Suit Samus.

"OW!" Zero Suit Samus yelled. "I should've saved that green shell that I threw at Sapphire Rosalina!" He exclaimed.

Sapphire Rosalina drifted the corner, as the green shell hit the wall and hit Madison who just so happened to pass Zero Suit Samus. "OW!" She yelled.

"It seems Zelda is in last places !" Lakitu exclaimed.

"OW!" Madison yelled, while holding a green shell. "Well let's see how you like THIS!" She yelled, throwing it to Zelda.

Madison and Skyler were in third and fourth place, behind Villager and Isabelle, but they were glaring at each other. "Out of my way, oven breath." Madison said, bumping into Skyler.

"Oh yeah?" Skyler smirked, as he moved far and slammed into Madison, which knocked her to a wall.

"Oh! That's gotta suck for Madison!" Amber exclaimed.

"Time to get into first place." Skyler smirked, as he pushed a button, his nitro boosters coming out and blasting his way into first, unfortunately, Tanooki Mario and Daisy were right

behind her.

"YOOOOW!" Daisy yelled, coughing out smoke while Tanooki Mario just simply blinked through the smoke.

"COMING THROUGH!" Skyler yelled, driving past Villager and Isabelle...and the flames touching the both of them.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Isabelle yelled, coughing out smoke while Villager blinked through the smoke.

"That bastard..." Villager muttered, grabbing a mushroom from an Item Box and boosting his way towards Skyler.

"Our racers are now on the final lap! I don't know who's going to win but I am NOT trusting Dry Bowser's Bullet Bill."

"Heheheh..." Dry Bowser smirked and turned into a Bullet Bill, blasting his way through Wario, Cat Peach, Zelda and Sapphire Rosalina.

Isabelle struggled his way back to second place, passing Villager and catching up to Skyler, and then grabbing an item box as it's the Boomerang Flower. "Oh yeah!" She smirked as

she threw it.

The boomerang zipped past Skyler. "Ha! You call that aiming?" She asked, as she wasn't paying attention and the boomerang came back and slammed into her. "OW!" Skyler

yelled.

"Eyes on the road!" Isabelle taunted as she drove past her and Villager catching up to him.

"Why I oughta." Madison muttered.

"Why is it always the last lap that's always the most epic and intense?" Lakitu asked.

"I have no clue." Amber said.

Villager drove over the gap, as his glider came out, revealing his wings as his glider. "Oh yeah! This is smooth sailing!" He smiled.

"Villager is in the lead and near the finish line! But Isabelle and Skyler are quickly gaining on him!" Lakitu exclaimed. "I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF!"

"I don't know who's going to win, but those three are neck and neck!" Amber exclaimed excitedly.

"HERE WE GO!" Villager yelled as he started to floor it, but Isabelle and Skyler had the same idea and floored it as well as the three crossed the finish line.

"It's a photo finish! Who the heck won?!" Lakitu exclaimed as everyone else stopped at the finish line.

The screen at the stadium showed that Villager inched a little farther than Isabelle while Skyler accidentally let go of the accelerator. "Ah, so Villager's in first place, Skyler's in second and

Isabelle's in third!" Amber exclaimed.

"While Sapphire Rosalina's in fourth, Wario's in fifth, Tanooki Mario's in sixth, Madison is in seventh, Link is in eighth, Zelda's in ninth, Dry Bowser is in tenth, Cat Peach is in eleventh, Zero Suit Samus is in

twelfth, and Daisy is in last place." Lakitu said. "This will be quite the grand prix."

"Yes it will." Amber said. "And we'll see you next time in the Triforce Cup : Hyrule Circuit !"


	5. Ch 5 Triforce Cup :Hyrule Circuit

"Ch 5 Triforce cup: Hyrule Circuit

Racer : Tanooki Mario,Sapphire Rosalina,Cat Peach,Villager,Isabelle,Dry Bowser,Zero Suit Samus,Madison Star,Skyler Star,Link,Princess Zelda,Princess Daisy,Wario

Cups : Feather cup,Triforce cup,Bell cup,Crossing cup,She'll cup,Banana cup,Egg cup,Leaf cup

Ch 5 Triforce cup: Hyrule Circuit

"Welcome back to the Grand Prix!" Lakitu waved. "So far, we got Daisy in first place, Villager in second and Sapphire Rosalina in third

place."

"Not only that, but Isabelle in fourth , followed by Skyler in fifth, Wario in sixth, Samus in seventh, Link in eighth, Cat Peach in ninth, Dry Bowser in tenth, Madison in eleventh, and Tanooki Mario in last in last place." Amber said.

"That's right and man, that last race was INSANE!" Lakitu said.

"Right and SPEAKING of competition, let's get this race going!" Lakitu exclaimed, as every racer sped off. "And they're off!"

Sapphire Rosalina dropped a banana peel on the ground as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Madison, but Madison swerved out of the way as Cat Peach slipped on it. "WHOA WHOA

WHOA!" Cat Peach yelled as she slammed into Wario.

"Hey! Watch it!" Wario exclaimed.

Madison was right next to Wario again after she ran through the item box. The item? The Piranha Plant as Sapphire Rosalina gasped and then the Piranha plant bit her. "SEE YA, SHRINE

GIRL!" Madison yelled as she drove into first place.

"Oh she's going down." Samus said, and then got hit by Isabelle's Green shell.

"See ya!" Isabelle waved, and then noticing Skyler and Dry Bowser between her as they both nodded. "Oh I see..." She smirked and braked, as Skyler and Dry Bowser

accidentally slammed into each other. "Later!"

"So close..." Skyler muttered as they went after her.

Tanooki Mario and Link glared at each other as they both went over an item box and they both had green shells, but they both threw it at each other at the same time. "OW!" They

both yelled as Villager and Daisy drove past them.

"Did they just...?" Daisy asked.

"They did." Villager replied as they looked at each other, shrugged and drove off.

Madison drove off a ramp and glided her way through the Master sword. "This is awesome!" She smiled, and then got hit by a Bullet Bill...which turned out to be Skyler.

"LATER!" Skyler yelled as she drove off.

"Why that ungrateful sister..." Madison muttered as she chased after her.

"The racers have just entered the second lap! It's getting crazy here!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Amber asked.

"Is it not true? Every Grand Prix, everyone's out to murder each other." Lakitu said.

"True..." Amber nodded.

"HAVE A TASTE OF LIGHTNING!" Skyler yelled, using it on Madison,Daisy,Sapphire Rosalina,Dry Bowser and Isabelle as she just cruised her way to first place, while Samus and Wario were closed

behind her.

Madison held a Lighting Strike Boomerang Flower and threw it straight to Link, but it turned around and hit Wario instead Paralyzing him

. "OW!" Wario yelled as Madison went past him.

"Well, I got him." She said as she threw it again, getting Samus.

"I hate boomerangs..." Samus muttered while Madison passed her.

"Just one more." She smirked and threw it, but suddenly another Bullet Bill slammed into her, and into Zelda , as Skyler came out of the Bullet Bill.

"That was awesome!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Why that UNGRATEFUL Star PRINCESS!" Zelda yelled, and then got hit by Madison's boomerang. "REALLY?!"

"Later!" Madison waved and chased after Skyler. "Great, now I have to deal with her now."

Skyler looked behind and smirked after driving through an item box. "Hope you don't slip up, witch." She said and then dropping a banana peel.

"WHOA!" Madison yelled as she ran through it and slammed into a Deku Babas .

"Ouch...that'll hurt." Lakitu said.

"But who's hurt more? Madison or the Deku Babas?" Amber wondered.

"I dunno, but everyone is currently in their last lap. I'm surprised Madison recovered so quickly." Lakitu said.

Samus was behind Madison as he was holding a Bob omb. "Steady..." He said and threw it, but Marisa and Zelda drifted the corner as the Bob omb bounced and simply walked

to Samus. "HEY HEY! WAIT! NO!" She yelled. BOOM!

"Is it me or does she have terrible luck with Bob ombs?" Amber asked.

"He has terrible luck." Lakitu replied.

Sapphire Rosalina held out a blue shell and threw it, as Madison looked behind and swerved out of the way, as it hit Skyler. "YOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Skyler yelled as Madison and Sapphire Rosalina drove

past her.

"Nice throw." Madison said.

"Thanks...see YOU at the Finish Line." Sapphire Rosalina said as she floored it.

"I don't think so." Madison said, picking up the pace as well.

"Will it be Sapphire Rosalina or Madison? It's going to be interesting!" Lakitu exclaimed, and suddenly, lightning bolts hit Sapphire Rosalina and Madison, as Cat Peach quickly drove past them and drove

through with Villager behind her and Skyler in third. "OH! NOW THAT'S A SHOCKER! CAT PEACH CAME IN FIRST, VILLAGER IN SECOND AND SKYLER IN THIRD PLACE!"

"No pun intended?" Amber asked.

"Pun intended." Lakitu smiled.

"Okaaaay... anyways, we got Madison in fourth, Sapphire Rosalina in fifth, Samus in sixth, Dry Bowser in seventh, Isabelle in eighth, Link in ninth, Tanooki Mario in tenth, Daisy in eleventh Wario,and in last place." Amber said.

"I quit." Wario said.

"Me and Zelda have to help our kingdom." Daisy said.

"We will have three new racer and karts! We'll see you next time at Ice Ice Outpost !" Lakitu waved.


	6. Ch 6 Triforce Cup: Ice Ice Output

Ch 6 Triforce Cup :Ice Ice Output

Racer :Madison Star and Skyler Star,Mario,Rosalina,Dry Bowser,Tanooki Mario,Pauline Verducci,Villager,Isabelle,Link,Zero Suit Samus,Cat Peach,Sapphire Rosalina

Cup:Feather Cup,Triforce Cup,Crossing Cup,Bell Cup,

"Welcome back to the ninth Mario Kart Grand Prix!" Lakitu waved.

"We have new racer : Pauline in the P-Wing ,Mario in Volcanic Dasher, and Rosalina in the Rainbow Dasher" Amber said.

"Now the new Karts : Villager with the Streetle,Isabelle with the City Tripper,Madison with the Speed Star,Skyler with the Danicar,and Dry Bowser with the Bone Ratter" Lakitu said.

" Mom,Dad it's great to see you" Madison crying happily.

" How our Half-Sister Aunt Pauline" Skyler asked.

" She sick Sequoya and Mona are taking care of her" Pauline said.

"Well, enough talk! Let's get this race started!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Let the race...BEGIN!" Lakitu yelled, as the racers drove off.

"AND THEIR OFF!" Amber yelled.

"Aww, I wanted to say that..." Lakitu muttered.

Villager drifted a corner and threw a banana peel on the ground. "Later, Mario!" He waved and drove off, catching up to Rosalina and Dry Bowser.

"Oh that's what you think..." Mario said as he drifted, ran through an item box and threw a red shell, which of course hit Villager.

"OW!" Villager yelled, watching Mario speeding past, as Mario looked back and playfully stuck his tongue out. "Not cool ." Villager muttered as he chased after him.

"Time to activate it." Dry Bowser said, as he boosted his way towards first place, burning anyone in his way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Skyler yelled.

Madison coughed out smoke and blinked a few times. "DAMNIT DRY BOWSER!"

"What's that smell?" Pauline wondered as she looked behind to see her dress were on fire. "OH CRAP!" Pauline yelled as she drove straight to the ice water and drove in, as Lakitu pulled her out. "Ah, much better."

"YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE DRESS!" Pauline yelled.

Dry Bowser laughed as he deactivated the turbo boost. "See you guys later!" He waved and then noticed something at the corner of his eye, he looked up to see Rosalina driving on the wall and jumping off, landing in front of him.

"Later Bone Boy!" Rosalina waved and drove off.

"Oh I don't think so..." Dry Bowser muttered as he floored it to catch up to Rosalina.

Mario and Dry Bowser were next to each other, giving each other a dirty look. "I am going to win this race, plumber." Dry Bowser said.

Mario noticed something in the corner of his eye and smirked. "Not unless you pay attention to the road."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dry Bowser asked as he looked forward and then slammed into a Banana.

"That's what I meant." Mario laughed and drove into his second lap.

"The racers just entered their second lap with Dry Bowser in last place! He should pay attention to the road more." Amber chuckled.

"Ha! Good one!" Lakitu smiled.

Tanooki Mario drove near Madison and then gave her his death stare right at her. "What the hell?!" Madison exclaimed as Tanooki Mario drove past. "That was creepy..."

Skyler drove past Tanooki Mario as Tanooki Mario tried to do the same, but Skyler just threw a green shell at him. "You are NOT Shadow the Hedgehog." He said as he drifted the corner.

Isabelle picked up a blue shell and smirked. "Let's see how the Space Princess likes this." She said and threw it.

"TAKE THIS!" Cat Peach yelled, throwing a red shell at Rosalina.

"OW!" Rosalina yelled as Cat Peach sped past.

"Later, Space Pri-OH CRAP!" She yelled as the Blue Shell slammed right into her as Rosalina drove past her.

"KARMA!" Rosalina laughed and then drove off.

Madison was way behind and noticed Dry Bowser and Link behind her. "Alright...let's do this." She smirked as she took out her Stinger Monado and put it on the back of her bike.

"Wait...is she doing what I THINK she's doing?" Lakitu asked.

"STINGER MONADO ART: LIGHTSPEED!" Madison yelled as she blasted off, leaving Dry Bowser and Link in the dust.

"What just happened?" Link asked, coughing out smoke.

"It was bad enough that she uses it on me when we battle BUT RACING?! GAH! I CAN NEVER ESCAPE IT!" Dry Bowser yelled.

Madison deactivated the stinger as she was right next to Rosalina. "Where the heck did you come from?" Rosalina asked, as Madison showed her the Stinger Monado. "Ah."

"See you at the finish line." Madison said, speeding up.

"Oh no you don't." Rosalina said, picking up speed as well.

"We're currently in our last lap and Madison made another huge comeback!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"How come she didn't do that in Water Park?" Amber wondered.

"Ah, probably because of the soda water." Lakitu replied.

"Ah." Amber nodded in understanding.

Dry Bowser drove over an item box and pulled out a Bullet Bill. "Oh yeah..." He smirked and used it, blasting past Cat Peach, Sapphire Rosalina and Mario, as he turned back to normal. "In your FACE!" He yelled, as he turned and slammed into a wall.

"Whatever happened to eyes on the road?" Mario asked him before speeding past.

"Shut up."Dry Bowser muttered.

Pauline was behind Rosalina and Madison as she began to pick up speed. "Here's what I think of this." She said as she used the mushroom and was between Rosalina and Madison.

"COMING THROOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!" Link yelled as he was using his nitro boost again and slammed into Rosalina.

"HEY!" Rosalina yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Link ordered as he was still using the Nitro Boost...and unintentionally pushing Rosalina through the Finish Line, which got Link in second place.

"Uh..." Pauline and Madison said as they both blinked a couple times.

"What just happened?" Pauline asked as they both crossed the Finish Line, as Pauline crossed it first because Madison was losing speed thanks to Link's crazy move.

"I...uh...don't know WHAT just happened but Rosalina is in first, Link's in second and Pauline is in third place!" Lakitu said.

"And we have Madison in fourth, Skyler in fifth, Sapphire Rosalina in sixth, Cat Peach in seventh, Roxas in eighth, Samus in ninth, Villager in tenth, Isabelle in eleventh, Mario in twelfth, Tanooki Mario in thirteenth,and Dry Bowser in last place." Amber said.

"Wasn't expecting Link to do that...but whatever, we'll see you next time at Water Park!" Lakitu waved.


End file.
